herofactoryfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
William Furno
William Furno, také známý jako „Young Blood“, je členem Alfa 1 tým. On je známý pro mít nejčistší hrdina jádro ve existencí, a má potenciál stát se budoucí vůdce Alfa 1. Biografie Časný život William Furno byl nedávno vytvořen ve věži shromáždění. Během jeho tvorby, jeho první hrdina poplatek za překročení normální výbuch, což vědci předpokládat, že může mít nejčistší jádro v existenci. Furno byl pak přidělen jako vůdce nováček týmu sestávajícího z Mark Surge a Natalie Breez trénovat pod celkovým průvodcem Alfa týmu. V určitém bodě, on dostal Furno motorka trénovat s a nakonec si zvykl na vozidle. Ačkoli Furno byl široce považován za výjimečné, pozornost mu byla věnována, že se cítil nesvůj. ''Vzestup nováčků'' Na jedné z Furnův misijních studií, on byl poslán s Alfa týmu pomáhat střežit náklad C-4000 výbušnin na cestě k Merak 9. Vedoucí týmu Stormer objednat Furno zůstat mimo boj děje s Rotor a XPlode. Po XPlode běžel ze scény, Stormer dovoleno Furno se připojit se zbytkem týmu a místo hrdiny manžety na Rotor. Darebák hrál spolu, dokud Furno zaseknutý jeho dvojí oheň střelce do vrtule darebáka. Rotor předstíral porážku, a pokoušel se chytit nováček nepřipravenou házení svou zbraň a útočí na něj. Stormer zachránil Furno před zasažením Rotor výbuchu, když Rotor se podařilo uniknout stejně. Poté, co tým se vrátil k Makuhero City, Furno byl poslán do výcvikového sféry vidět chyby, které udělal na vadném misi. Přepětí a Breez se setkal s ním v oblastech a všiml si, jak vůdce Alfa Bylo to těžké na každé nováčka, když Furno stále držel svůj slib, že jednoho dne vydělat Stormer respekt. Později bylo zjištěno, že Furno vyčerpaly sám výcvik a byl poslán, aby jeho jádro nabít. Poté, Stormer se rozhodl vzít nováčky na tréninkové misi s cílem zlepšit své dovednosti. To byl přerušen, nicméně, přenosu žádající nejbližší Hero Factory tým přijít na výbušniny závodu na Lemus 2 a zastavit dva zločince, XPlode a Rotor znovu. Hrdinové odstřelil ven hrdina lusk jako návnadu, a poslal ho na darebáci. Rotor zničil ho, zatímco Hrdinové Drop Ship dostala dolů bezpečně. Hrdinové nabitá, ale darebáci podařilo padl Stormer. Furno objednat Surge a Breez vzít sestřelil Stormer do bezpečí. Furno svolal na kole z hrdinů plavidla s ultrazvukovým signálem a používal to, aby získal převahu na Rotoru a XPlode. XPlode uprchl, a Rotor byl zajat začínající hrdina. Furno jednou vyškoleni v oblasti odborné přípravy a zároveň mít rozhovor na Hero Factory FM. William nepodařilo misi a byl nucen zahájit trénink u konce. Někdy později, Furno a Stormer byly odeslány na cizím bažinatém světě zastavit řádění obřího hmyzu. Lepkavé bahno dal Furno nápad, a sestřelil hmyzu s goo, dokončení mise. V poslední době, Corroder napadl staveniště, kde Vězeňská 1331 byl postaven na Tantalus 5. Stringer, Bulk, a Surge byly již přítomny, ale rozhodli, že potřebují zálohovat, kdy byla Bulk připnul pod zatížením těžkých nosníků. Stormer nemohla přijít, aniž by museli čekat, až jeho hrdina jádro bylo zcela nabitá. Proti Stormer rozkaz, Furno odešel na pomoc v boji. Na cestě dolů na scénu, Furno měl nápad a upustil od svého hrdiny lusku. Pod narazil do Corroder, a darebák přiblížil, pouze pro Furno, aby ho překvapila, kopal ho do hlavy. Corroder odstřelil kyselinu na hrdiny, ale Furno byl dodatečně s kyselinou odolné brnění Big Joe před misí, a tak přežila útok bez úhony. Nakonec, Natalie Breez přiblížil ve svém Drop Ship, a Furno oklamal, že oni měli šest dalších hrdiny na palubě. Furno, Breez, Surge, a Stormer byl cestovní přes pole asteroidů, když hovor požádal o pomoc při Mekron City. Jsou tam cestoval a zamířil do zóny, kde by Stormer setkat s Chief Drax. Když Stormer s ním mluvil, Drax se objevil na zešílí a Stormer ho spoutal. Drax vyslal flotilu stráže drones, a Stormer nařídil Rookies je sestřelit pro „terč“. Nicméně, Furno a jeho přátelé byli schopni zasáhnout hbité roboty, a Stormer nakonec místo zastřelil je. Meltdown pak se objevil a střelil Stormer s radioaktivními kaly.Darebák se rval ven, a Rookies nebyli schopni ho zasáhla stejně. Furno posbíral Stormer a přivedl ho zpátky do Hero Factory. Zib běžel testy a došel k závěru, že oba Drax a Stormer byl napaden mikroskopickými nanoboty, které by mohly zkorumpované systémy robot je. Krátce po tomto, Stormer se rozzuřil, skoro ničit Quadal. Furno zachránil robota, a on, Dunkan Bulk, a Jimi Stringer šel po Stormer, který se vyšplhal na vrchol školení sfér. Stormer hodil Bulk přes okraj, a Furno popadl provaz a chytil hrdina. Nicméně předtím, než ho mohl vytáhnout do bezpečí, jeho ruka sklouzla, a Bulk spadl. Stringer ho zachránil, ale Stormer unikl. Furno šel po šílený Hero na kole, a dělal bitvu s ním na vrcholu mrakodrapů města. Stormer se chystal udeřit smrtící ránu, když Furno srovnání šílenými Alfa vedoucí k Von Ness, což způsobuje malou jiskru rozumu uvnitř Stormer odolávat nanoboty. Vůdce Alfa pak omdlel, a Furno ho přivedl zpět do Hero Factory, kde se vyléčit. Zatímco tým Alfa bojoval Thunder a Corroder v New Stellac City, Furno a jeho přátelé hráli s anti-gravitace Raketa kroužky. Zib zavolal je a poslal je do New Stellac jako posily. Krátce poté, co dorazili, tak dělal XPlode a Meltdown. Von Ness, nyní proměnil Von Nebula, vytvořil černou díru a zničil Heroes zbraně, včetně Furno je dvojí požární střelce. Stormer skok do černé díry bojovat padoucha, a Furno ho následoval. Zatímco uvnitř, oni používali antigravitační kroužky odolat černé díry v tahu, míchání Von Nebula. Von Nebula šel Stormer a Furno používá rozptýlení házet kroužky do nitra černé díry, což způsobuje, že se zhroutí. Stormer chytil černá díra orb zaměstnance darebák a nasál ho do ní, a hrdiny unikl černou díru bezpečně zjistit, že ostatní darebáci byli obklíčeni svými spoluhráči. Zpět na Hero Factory, Stormer dělal oficiální oznámení pro veřejnost, pokud jde o odborné znalosti Furno je i právo na ochranu. Poté, Furno a Stormer krátce diskutovali o bezpečnosti buňky, které se složené kouli personál černé díry palců. ''Zkouška ohněm'' Vzhledem k jeho práci v New Stellac City, Furno a jeho soudruzi byli jmenováni do plného stavu hrdiny. Furno a zbytek Alfa týmu byly nedávno vyslán na misi na obranu Tanker Station z přisluhovačů Pán Ohně. Furno bylo nařízeno, aby jednala jako průzkum a zjistil, že protivníci byli napájení se s palivem. Ačkoli pracovníci se podařilo uniknout do bezpečí, hrdinové utrpěl hroznou porážku, a pokoušel se ustoupit. Darebáci obklopen pak, když Surge začal ničit palivové články, což umožňuje další hrdinové uniknout. Když se vrátili do Hero Factory, Stormer přesvědčil Akiyama Makuro je upgrade na 2.0 forem. Ve virtuální školení, Furno zažil problémy s jeho multi-nástroj ledu štít, a náhodou narazil se do Quadal. I přes jejich výkon, Stormer se rozhodl, že byli připraveni na loď ven. Příchodu na cisterny nádraží 22, Furno nechtěně prozradil jejich krytí, když jeho zbraň vystřelil. Zatímco Stormer se na Pán ohně, Furno obdrželi nouzový maják, než loď pilotoval Jetbug ho a Breez málem zabil. Jejich zbraně se stal „přilepená“, a oni se ocitli v boji s Drilldozer. Hrdina pod obsahující Evo a Nex pak přijel, které pomohly zvrátit v bitvě. Nex oddělil dva hrdiny, a pokračovali v boji. Všech pět hrdinů se pokusil zastavit Pán ohně, ale darebák podařilo získat navrch, dokud hrdina plavidla, která byla pilotovaný Surge, vrazil do Pán ohně a přerušil ho jeho absorpční ruky. Tým se vrátil do Hero Factory, kde byl uvězněn požární darebáci. Přepěťová byl aktualizován, a Furno zúčastnil ceremonie ctít jeho statečnost. ''Divoch planeta'' Furno, spolu s dalšími členy týmu Alfa, přijal tísňové volání z Alodus Čarodějnice na planetě džungle Quatros. Zpráva od nováčka hrdina Rocka, ale naznačil, že planeta se stala nestabilní a že všechny přírodní zaútočí na vše v dohledu. Ve snaze přizpůsobit se prostředí, Alfa tým dostal upgrade na nové zvířecí brnění, s Furno získává atributy raptor pták. Přijít na Quatros, hrdinové našli zraněného Rocka, a zjistil, že jeho útočník byl profesor na čarodějnice, který byl se změnil na čarodějnice lékař poté, co byl vystaven tajemné lebky. Během této mise Furno dostal na starosti vedoucí Stringer a Nex do bitvy. Nicméně, hrdinové byli přepadeni Obří škorpión a Sršeň však, že snížení HT tvorové Quaza hroty a pokračoval s jejich posláním. Furno pak pomohl Nex hodí Rocka s vylepšenou zbroj, aby mohl bojovat proti Šaman. On také hrál důležitou roli, když přerušil šamanů stroj, který nesl Quaza planety. On pak se vrátil do továrny. ''Útěk z vězení'' Po Rocka zajali Voltix, Furno a Rocka ho doprovodil do jeho cely. Voltix však použít svou moc na Von Nebulův černé díry koule zaměstnanců, která způsobila velký darebák útěk. Ačkoli Alfa 1 Tým snažil zastavit darebáky, ale ještě unikl. Nathan Evo požádal Furno radit mu v jeho poslání. Furno souhlasil. Nathaniel Zib přidělen Furno zachytit Zubatec. Furno byl vybaven aqua jetpack a plazmy zbraň. Když dorazil do Scylla a konfrontován Zubatec, našel manžety nebyly účinné vodou. Poté, co vzal některé rány z darebák, Zubatec ztuhl Furno se vzorkem Oxidium. Když Evo předčasně zavolal nějakou radu, odpověděl na nováčka, že potřebuje, aby se volby a rychle. Poté, nosil pryč účinky Oxidium od přeplňování jeho hrdina jádro a zahájení pouta na jeho harpunou zachytit Zubatec. Později vysílačkou na Stormer, že se nemohl dostat do kontaktu s Hero Factory a zabavili hrdina řemeslo, aby ho vyzvednout, Evo a přepětí, stejně jako jejich chycené darebáci z jejich umístění. Když Furno později zeptal Rocka, jak se mu podařilo vyhnout se vnitřní Lockdown obrany Hero Factory, on ukázal, že on byl součástí Hero Recon Team, který Furno považuje za nejlepší z nejlepších. On pomáhal Rocka zničit poslední zbytky Arachnix s Stormer, Surge a Evo. Když Evo vyzval Rocka, aby se zapojíte Temný fantom, Furno ptal se jeho motiv. Po Temný fantom byl poražen, Evo vysvětloval, jak přišel k přebití padoucha na prvním místě. ''Útok mozkožroutů'' Furno byl později dotazován Daniella Capricorn dává stručné shrnutí na následky mise: Chytit a manžeta je, zatímco visí ven s občany spolu s Alfa-1 tým. Po pózuje pro obrázek vedle svých spoluhráčů, Furno obdrželi kód Red Alert a zamířil zpět do Hero Factory se svými spoluhráči. Po obdržení zprávy o četných tvorů posedlých mozkového pochodovat směrem k Makuhero City od Zib a Quadal není schopna určit jejich počet, Furno obdržel novou aktualizaci ZX-79. Před odjezdem se Stormer, Breez, Bulk a Rocka, dal rozkaz, aby se Beta, Gamma a Ceta týmy se na Brains na východní, západní a jižní konec Makuhero City z pozice Hero Factory, pro Evo, aby se na Brains v stoky a přepětí zůstat a bránit Hero Factory hodně hrdiny zklamání. Furno a Stormer vedl Alfa 1 tým do bitvy. Furno bojovali především proti Žhář. Když Dračí Blesk porušil Hero Factory, Furno přidělen Rocka, aby se ho. Furno a zbytek jeho týmu byli konfrontováni mozku řízené Surge, který poslal stovky prázdné roboty týmu. Furno bojoval proti roboty, dokud se deaktivuje Surge a Breez. Schopnosti a zvláštnosti Furno je inteligentní, konkurenceschopný, a může být vášnivá i přes svou netrpělivost. Má silné odhodlání prosadit, zejména Stormer. Když Furno přijal jeho první hrdina základní poplatek, to vyvolalo Quaza reakci, která překročila normální výbuch vyzařované, a vědci poznamenal, že to bylo spíš jako konečný poplatek než první poplatek, který znamenal, že on byl výjimečný. Vzhledem k jeho přehnané sebedůvěry, Furno je také známo, že tlačit sebe příliš tvrdý ve všem, se snaží být nejlepší, co může. Furno je stále studuje strategie, poslání nebo sledování záznamů Hero-Cam mise. Důraz Furno způsobí sám na sebe, je obvykle nereálné a opustí ho vážně vyčerpaný. V době svého vzniku, Furno byl vytvořený s nejvíce up-to-date dostupných technologií. Po jeho upgrade na 2.0 formě, získal tepelně-odolné brnění a další vylepšené funkce. Pro misi do Quatros, on byl udělen brnění na základě raptor ptáků, což mu dává schopnost letu, a jeho helma se zvýšenou schopností skenování. Během útěku, byl vybaven aqua jetpack přejít na planetu Zubatec utekl do. Vzhled William Furno zpočátku červené a oranžové brnění, zatímco jeho oči a hrdina jádro zářila průsvitný zelený. V Furnův 2.0 formě, nesl červenou a stříbrnou zbroj, zatímco jeho oči a hrdina jádro byly označeny žlutě. Měl pokrývky hlavy, který byl vybaven termo-viděním. V Furnův 3.0 formě, si ponechá své červené a stříbrné brnění, stejně jako jeho žluté oči a hrdina jádro. Jeho helma se podobá orla symbolizovat své nové pravomoci, a má křídla na jeho paže, aby mu pomohla klouzat mezi planetě Quatros. Během Útěk z vězení, Furno byl vybaven helmu připomínající jeho původní, a on dostal Aquajet Pack. Nástroje Furno ovládal dvojí požární střelce, který byl vtažen do černé díry během bitvy v New Stellac City, i když se nakonec dostal zpátky. Po jeho prvním upgradu, Furnův zbraň byla multi-nástroj led štít s otočným lezecké háčky a řezné čepele připojené. V divoké planetě, Furno má plazmový luk. V Útěk z vězení, Furno ovládá harpunu, plazmová blaster a pár hrdinských manžety. A konečně, v Útok mozkožroutů, Furno používá ohnivý štít a meč plamene. On také nosí pláštěnku. Nastavit Informace William Furno byl propuštěn jak jeden z kanystru sad Hero Factory v červenci 2010. Jeho výrobní číslo bylo 7167 a obsahovala 19 kusů. Jeho součástí by mohly být kombinovány s těmi 7164 Preston Stormer a 7165 Natalie Breez postavit model Lucas Valor, pomocí pokynů od vydání časopisu LEGO Brickmaster září-říjen 2010. William Furno byl re-povolený stejný rok v sadě Furno motorka, která obsahovala 165 kusů, o 15, které byly použity při konstrukci Furno. William Furno v této sadě je podobná jako u původního souboru, s výjimkou přebarveny končetin a různých nohou. Furno byl propuštěn ještě jednou v lednu 2011 jako jeden ze šesti sad nádobky v této vlně. Soubor byl prodáván pod názvem „Furno 2.0“ (ve spojení s jinými „2.0“ sad ve vlně). Jeho výrobní číslo bylo 2065 a obsahovala 30 skladeb, včetně speciální odznak obrněných jednotek kusu. Jeho části by mohly být kombinovány s Evo 2.0 vytvořit model slučovač, a kód vytištěn pod víkem nádobky, kterou lze zadat na HeroFactory.LEGO.cz v rámci funkce HeroPad. Furnově nejnovější inkarnace byla vydána v červenci 2011 jako jedna ze šesti kanystr sad v této vlně. Soubor byl prodáván pod názvem „Furno 3.0“ (ve spojení s jinými „3.0“ sad ve vlně). Jeho výrobní číslo bylo 2191 a obsahovala 28 skladeb, včetně průsvitného zeleného brnění kus vytištěné s názvem „Furno 3.0“ a jestřáb vzorem. Jeho součástí by mohly být kombinovány s Bulk 3.0 vytvořit model slučovač, a kód vytištěn pod víčkem nádobky mohl být zapsán na HeroFactory.LEGO.cz. 6293 Furno byl propuštěn v lednu 2012 a měl celkem 56 kousků. 44000 Furno XL byl propuštěn v lednu 2013 a měl 103 kusů. 40084 Balíček s příslušenstvím představoval menší verzi Furno XLův meče. To byl propuštěn v srpnu 2013 měla 6 kusů.